The mechanisms by which solutes and water cross cell membranes have been under intensive study for well over a century. Scientists in cell physiology, bioenergetics, pharmacology, neurobiology as well as many clinical disciplines have pursued the problems of their fields using the insights generated from studies of membrane transport. The Gordon Conference on Membrane Transport Phenomena has always been a meeting place where investigators from many disciplines meet to benefit from the interchange of ideas in this, most stimulating format of scientific meetings. More recently, investigators in cell biology and molecular biology have also joined us in this endeavor. Their exciting contribution is now being represented in this meeting as well. In the proposed meeting we are going to focus mostly on newly emerging areas with emphasis on the applications of cell and molecular tools to these studies. The theme of the meeting of July 1987 will be the relation of structure to function at a variety of levels, from molecular structure to cellular structure. The following is a list of the topics which will form the conference. 1. Relation of molecular structure to function in membrane protein 2. Ion pumps 3. Mechanisms of Signal Transduction 4. Molecular Biology of Transport proteins 5. Kinetics and regulation of Ion channels 6. Genesis and maintenance of epithelial polarity 7. Cellular mechanism of memory 8. Organelle movement and exocytosis 9. Mechanisms of sensory reception